The only one
by Zero-A.C
Summary: Love is a difficult emotion, but one not unknown to Seto Kaiba. It is just a bit more complicated with him. Told from three different POV's in three different chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I just write this for fun, it is not my intention to make money with this and I do

not claim any Yu-Gi-Oh character as my own.

(I hate disclaimers…)

Zero-A.C.: If you read this and want to review, please be patient because English is not my

native language and so there can be some mistakes inside this text.

And besides this…I know this story is a bit weird and short! (But as well cute…)

Please enjoy!

The only one

He shut the computer down, closing his blue eyes.

He thought about something that was said to him earlier that day. That he could not love, that he could not fall in love, to be exactly. It was that unnerving girl called Thea who said it, after he rejected a friend of her.

But what did she knew? Nothing and that was the truth. She did not know anything.

It wasn't so that he could not love. Maybe he could not trust, not that easily, but he could love.

And he did love. Not only Mokuba, but someone else as well, someone special.

That was why he couldn't fall in love with some ordinary girl - because he was already in love.

And his beloved companion was perfect.

She was beautiful, understanding and caring.

She was strong, and yet needed protection as well.

She was always there when he needed her mostly. He had her support and her loyalty and more then that…

…he trusted her more than everyone else, Mokuba included.

Because he could trust her.

She wouldn't let him down, no matter what happen, as long as he believed in her.

And so he did and would forever do.

He adored her, worshiped her and would never betray her.

Seto Kaiba turned around in his office chair to take a look outside the huge window.

There it was.

The statue, no… the monument he had build for her.

The only one he loved.

The monument of his beloved Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Zero-A.C.: Yes a second part…don't know how it happened… Well I do…

Just read, enjoy and review!

The only one: Part 2

To compete with her

I watched him, since the day I've met him.

He was (and still is) proud, selfish and ignorant towards others, but there was something about him that captured me.

Maybe it was his casual elegance or the energy that emerged from him, but when I think about it, I know exactly what it was.

His eyes, his magnificent blue eyes.

I was drawn to him, and could not stop watching him.

Finally I decided to tell my friend Thea about my feelings for him. She encouraged me to tell him.

And so I did.

It was a disaster.

He just stared at me with his cold eyes, turned around, asking me why I think he would fall for a girl like me and then telling me to leave him alone.

It hurt.

Thea was angry with him and told him that a cold-hearted bastard like him could not love at all.

I think she is wrong. I mean, he loves his brother, right? So he could love someone else as well.

That is why I still watch him.

That is how I figured out that there is already someone.

It is so obvious, that I wonder why I have never seen it before, or why no one else did.

Because he is kind of obsessive about her, or as I would say, it is pure admiration.

There are many things, letting me see that he truly loves her. Not only the fact that everything he creates resembles her, like the Duel Tower, Kaiba Land's train, or even his favourite trench coat.

Things like the wild joy in his eyes when he summons her, the unimaginable trust inside them; the softness in the line of his face and the way his body relaxes when she appears. All these small things show his love for her and the union they share.

Even if it could only be seen in the fragment of a second.

For a moment he seems to be a completely different person, just because of her.

So how can I compete with her?

How can the sister of a boy, he calls a third class duelist, compete with her, the beautiful blue-eyes white dragon?

The End: Part two

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero-A.C.: First this was meant to be a one-shot, but then the idea came over me to write about the girls feeling when Seto rejects her, and it turned out into this. I hope you figured out who the girl is…Yes it is Serenity/Shizuka.

Actually Seto/Serenity is my second favourite couple in Yu-Gi-Oh, although I normally don't read fan-fiction about them. First it was my favourite, because I thought they would fit together. Well, this changed when I saw Kaiba's duel against Ishizu. When he remembered the connection to his blue-eyes white dragon. I was curious about the girl he held in his arms and so I tried to find out as much as I could about her. Now my favourite pairing is Seto/Kisara. I'd wish she would be reborn as well, because I can't imagine Seto with another girl. Well besides Serenity, but only if I think about her as the reincarnation of Kisara. Does anyone know, if there is a story about this topic? Would be fun to read…

Well now to my reviewers: Thank you a lot!

To Professor Specter: No I'm not much of a Ishizu/Seto fan, I can only imagine them as friends; I'm glad that you liked it anyway.

To Maat's Feather: Well I don't know what to say but thank you!

To vic: The white dragon is the soul of Kisara, so in a way he does love his dragon literally, right ;-)?

To cantdueldontaskme(nice name by the way): I love his blue eyes AND his white dragon, hehehe…Yes right I've overdone it a bit by writing he trusts her more than Mokuba, but I want to express his deep feelings for her. To your last comment…blush…You would really like to read my other stories? (Very timid) No joke?

Besides this: Third part of this story is in work. His beloved companion thinks about Seto.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero-A.C.: Here is the last chapter! I hope you like it! Personally I think it is too sweet, and I still don't know why I've written it, really…toothache-alarm…

Enjoy!

The only one: Part three

And still…

They say he can not love. Are they blind or am I, and his little brother, the only ones who see that he is full of love?

He may have learned not to show, but he has not forgotten how to feel.

It makes me sad to hear he does.

But maybe it is my fault, that they think so.

Because of me, he will never go out with a girl or woman, and even, if his heart will still be with me.

I feel that and it makes me even sadder.

But then I hear him. Not more then a whisper of his thoughts, a little gesture only, I notice.

_It's not your fault._

It makes me smile to hear it.

Like so many other things he does for me.

He let me fly, high above in the sky, where I belong.

He hears me, when I call for him.

He trusts me, with his life and soul and more than that, with the life and soul of the one, he loves more than me.

I have failed to protect them, more than one time and it made me grieve.

But still he trusts me and whispers: _It's not your fault._

Then he let me fly again.

It makes me smile.

I wish he would smile more often.

I wish I could be human again and make him smile.

But I am a dragon.

So I do everything in my present form to make him smile.

And when he let me fly again, I feel our souls unite and I know he is smiling like me.

But still I can't touch him, talk to him, and be with him.

I can't tell him, what he means to me.

It was ever the same. We would find each other and would still be alone.

We would be together and still couldn't be.

But still we have hope.

One day we will be together and nothing will tear us apart.

And until this day come, we will wait.

He is mine and I am his.

I am a monster called blue-eyes white dragon and he is a human called Seto Kaiba.

And still he loves me.

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero-A.C.: (Hides behind her own dragon) And? Did you like it?

And for everyone who wants to tell me, Seto does not trust her more then Mokuba: I KNOW! But he trusts her with his brothers soul, right? So in a way he trusts her more then Mokuba…hehehe…

Thanks to all, who read it and a piece of candy for all reviewers!


End file.
